


We Keep Meeting...

by dissectingfrogs



Series: Yes, Sir. We keep meeting. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: 11th century ianto jones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Immortal Ianto Jones, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pain, Past Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Past Torchwood, Rift (Torchwood), Sex Mentions, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Torchwood Three, he meets and loves lisa hallett but watches her grow old and die, ianto is a nerd, ianto lives through history, just a bit, so that fucks him up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissectingfrogs/pseuds/dissectingfrogs
Summary: Ianto Jones is an immortal born in the 11th century, he was caught in a rift storm and is unable to die, his life is slow and tedious. He lives through history but then, in the 19th century, a cocky American swans into the picture. Ianto keeps seeing him everywhere, but suddenly the American disappears.Until 36 years later, in 1957, when he appears again, looking the same as he always had from his boyish grin to his fluffy black hair.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Yes, Sir. We keep meeting. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853938
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Riftstorm

**3rd June 1078 11:32PM**

The weather was brutal. The wind thrashed and the rain pelted. This storm had been building for weeks, the clouds had been darkening and the air had been thick. 

It had been a hard year, crops had rotted; cattle had died; there had been strange lights in the sky and Ianto Jones had been trying to do nothing but survive, which was becoming increasingly difficult. Just two days before the storm, he had run into the issue of his well drying up, a far off issue now, seeing as his small hovel was starting to flood. 

Ianto was young, only 25, but by the standards of his time, he was lucky to have reached that age. Most died as children or teens, and few ever lasted long enough to be considered an ‘adult’. He’d lost his father just a few months previous, not that losing him had had much impact. Ianto’s father was a brute of a man, most men were. They were bitter and unyielding. Ianto had experienced his father’s wrath countless times, and he had decided he wouldn't let the world make him bitter too, kindness seemed much nicer. 

Water was coming through the gaps in his thin wooden walls, and there were a lot of gaps. The door rattled violently on its hinges, wind howling. Jones began to panic, it was cold and wet, the water rising. In a matter of seconds, Ianto had grabbed what he considered important: two candles; his pot of assorted herbs, used for everything from medicine to dinner; a few of his clothes, tattered and old, but clothes nonetheless; and his blade. It was a gift from his mother, he had no idea where she got it, she was just as poor as him, but it was ornate, delicately made. It seemed like something a nobleman would have attached to his belt. The blade was about 9 inches in length, and Ianto hadn’t dared to use it for fear of ruining the sharpness.

Ianto left his hovel, shivering in the freezing cold, instantly becoming soaked. He grumbled and shifted into his barn, stumbling through the rough winds and ridiculously harsh rain. It was empty inside, and it wasn't exactly waterproof either, but it was a large space, you could sit in the middle and be mostly untouched by the bad weather. Ianto lit a candle, with a pair of sharp rocks that had sat on the cold floor beside him. It had taken a while, and frustration had grown exponentially, but with determination, welshman had conquered fire. 

The storm’s wrath only grew, Ianto swore he could hear trees being ripped from the ground where they stood. Suddenly a strike of lightning hit the barn, making the roof crumble. A large chunk clattered to the ground, sending splinters flying in all directions, the rain a torrential downpour. Another strike of lightning struck the roof, the rest of it clattering down in a cacophonous roar. Ianto dove out of the way, now standing in the freezing rain, without any defense from the increasing storm. Beams of light were now starting to cascade from the seemingly endless sky, all he could think was that he would die here, that this was the end of Ianto Jones.

It was then that the sky erupted in an echoing bang into a bright white light that felt as if it could blind him. All at once there were deafening screams, the sound of regular conversations, strange warping sounds that sounded like wheezing and groaning, ringing explosions and a strange claxon, like a warning erupting from the sky. The sounds were happening all at once, yet they didn’t seem related at all. They came from the heavens above, echoing down from its already roaring expanse.

A small line appeared in the eye-piercing white sky, it was black unlike anything the welshman had ever seen, darker and more empty than anything ever known. The line expanded, tearing through the endless abyss above, like a knife being dragged through leather it tore through the sky. Ianto felt himself being lifted off of the ground from where he stood by the wall, shoulder length hair whipping his face. He let out a scream of horror, grabbing the stones that connected the barn wall to the floor, they felt as if they would hold better. His legs were being lifted, desperately flapping in the strong gale. Instead of him being pulled into the gaping wound, however, the gash seemed to move to him. It grew so close that Ianto’s lower body was within the empty abyss it fronted for. His grip was incredibly close to faltering, fingers aching and pale. 

“THROW THE KNIFE IN!” A voice called from somewhere, a desperate scream that Ianto could hardly hear. His mind flickered to the blade on his thick string belt, it struggled and thrashed, as though trying to enter the thunderous portal. Ianto loosened his left hand’s grip on the jagged stone, moving it down to the blade. He was acting on instinct, following the instructions of a voice that he didn't even know, but felt the overwhelming urge to trust. Jones tugged the knife out of his belt’s loop, before letting it go. It flung into the rift, slicing his hand as it went.

Just as Ianto’s grip on the sharp, grey stones loosened, the wound seemed to pull away, and a pair of hands latched onto his own. 

Ianto Jones clattered onto the soaking floor, expression empty, body limp, hands still being held in a vice like grip by the other. He was dead. There was no pulse nor even the smallest breath, just another body to be buried. 

**Ten minutes later.**

The world erupted into a sea of sensation and colour. Ianto Jones’ breath was ragged and deep, he was gaping in as much air as possible. The welshman’s eyes were focusing, the destroyed barn coming into detail. There was no rain, no bright sky, no laceration trying to eat him. Just a barn that looked like hell. He was alive. Freezing cold, but alive. He groaned as his head adjusted to the now low lighting. It was then that he saw a peculiar man before him. The man had incredibly short hair, cut close to his head. He had sharp facial features and a shiny black leather jacket. His eyes were a gentle blue and much older than his face. 

“W-who are you?” Ianto’s soft welsh voice called out. The man smiled at him, looking up from his strange metal device, it was similar to a stick, short and stubby with a strange leather pattern in the middle. The end of it was blue and shiny. 

“The Doctor. You?” His voice had a strange accent, unfamiliar to the welshman.

“Ianto Jones. You didn't really answer my question.” Ianto responded, expecting a better answer than that. The  Doctor smiled again, it was a knowing smile. 

“People usually say ‘Doctor Who?’ I love it when they do that.” Upon Ianto raising his brow, the mysterious Doctor opened his mouth again “My name is just The Doctor. Not Doctor Harper, not Doctor John Smith… Just the Doctor.”

“Right, so you’re a Doctor. Noted.” Jones thought for a moment, fidgeting from his place on the cold, hard stone on the floor. It was then that he realised, the cut on his hand from the blade, it was gone? Had he actually cut himself or had he just imagined it in the panic? Now that his mind was on the topic, Ianto thought about the blade that had been a gift from his mother, why had it been so desired by whatever that strange pit was? Ianto’s brow furrowed, and the Doctor took note. 

It was then that a young woman dashed around the corner, she was blonde and wearing an outfit even stranger than the Doctor's. Ianto noted how beautiful she looked as she raced towards where him and the Doctor were conversing. “WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?!” She shouted towards the mature looking man. Her accent was just as weird as the other's. “And who is this?” The young lady gestured to Ianto with a hand. He thought she was beautiful enough to be a royal lady, what on earth was she doing running after this muppet of a man?

“He’s the one with that knife I was talking about. Remember? Silver, quite pretty, lots of sapphires? Also happened to be from several hundred years into the future, needed to fix a particularly nasty situation involving a cat, some porcupines and a bottle of gone-off milk. Long story. The rift basically yoinked it to prevent the end of the world and this one got caught in the middle.” Now the Doctor was gesturing to him, seeming rather annoyed.

“And who is this one?” The blonde girl spoke up again.

“Says his name is Ianto Jones. And he just came back from the dead.” At this, both the girl and Ianto perked up in disbelief.

“I- What? What do you mean? I didn’t die, did I?” Ianto spoke quickly, this was all nonsense, surely.

“Where did that cut on your hand go, Ianto? I noticed you noticing it. Could hear the cogs grinding in your head.” The Doctor turned to the woman beside him “Rose, did you handle it?”

“Yeah, they were sent back to their time automatically I think. You did configure the settings correctly, right?” Rose smiled.

“‘Course I did, I’m fantastic at configuring teleports, it's second nature.” It was at this that Ianto, who had gone silent in shock, spoke again.

“Sorry, but you just said I died. Can we talk about that for a second?” His voice was quiet, and a little shaky.

“Oh, yeah, of course. You were killed, by the rift, by rift I mean that sort of… sky cut that tried to suck you in. It’s a wound in time and space, it can send anything anywhere in the universe at any time, and you were right on the cusp of it. You didn't fall in so to speak, but you were exposed to the energy at the brink of it, which killed you the moment the rift pulled away, having collected the knife.” The Doctor said this all incredibly quickly, too fast for Ianto to take in. He glanced at Rose, who seemed just as lost, but more accustomed to these kinds of convoluted explanations.

“Slow it down a bit for him, he hasn't a clue.” Rose’s voice was gentle, she seemed kind, her big eyes flicked back and forth between the two men.

“You died because the rift tried to take you, exposing you to a nasty energy, but upon taking the knife, the energy was pulled back into the rift, giving your body a chance to send another shot of adrenaline, allowing your heart to start again. If it had been near you a second or two longer, you would have stayed dead. Suppose you were lucky we were here, I accept your words of gratitude that you definitely said.” The Doctor gave himself a joking pat on the back, Rose narrowed her eyes at him, turning to Ianto.

“So he’s okay, right?” She knelt down and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“He should be fine, I mean, if there are any side effects they won't be that bad, the energy is gone from his body and the rift isn’t after anything that happens to be in his possession. It’ll be, at worst, a week or two of nauseous spells and potential balance issues. He’ll be fine. My question is, how did you get that blade? You don’t exactly look like a rich man, more so a peasant” 

Rose scoffed, the Doctor seemed to take this as a cue to shut up, his open mouth closing before any words could form.

“My mother gave it to me.” Ianto’s voice was quiet, he was worried about the fact he had died.

“Well, that's useful. Really good insight as to how it was found. Your use knows no bounds. Is there a way we can ask your mum then?” The Doctor’s tone was sarcastic, Ianto brushed it off.

“She said she found it in her garden, it was stuck in a fence post, pointing at the moon. She believes in all that stuff, y’know? Magic, fairies and whatever.” Ianto was dismissive of his mother’s beliefs, he knew weird things happened all the time, but they probably had deeper explanations better men knew, or would know in the future. Right now, people were under developed, at the start of their time. He may not have been the most educated, but at least he had the guts to admit it. Noblemen and Kings always thought they had the answers that would prevail through time, that would always remain correct. Ianto Jones knew better. He knew humans would adapt throughout time, even if he wouldn't be there to see it. He knew that the human race would change in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine, which is why he never set much store behind superstition. ‘Everything will have an explanation in the future, we’ll know more about the world than we do now’ is what he would say when people would ask about his non compliance relating to superstition.

“Thank you for your help, Ianto.” Rose said with a pleased look.

“I didn’t exactly help you, did I? It should be me thanking you.”

“Then thank us, if you really have to.” The older man spoke up, his facial expression had been one of boredom for the past minute or two.

“Thank you. What happens now?” Ianto had questions, but he figured the pair, as odd as they were, wouldn't stick around for much longer.

“I feel as if I’ll see you again, Ianto Jones. I don’t know when, but I sense it. We'll meet again.” The Doctor’s face was solemn, as if he were locked in thought. His gaze was locked on Ianto, staring deep into his eyes, he seemed to be looking at something within him, face morphing to one of confusion. “Hm. Anyways.” The Doctor returned to reality, shaking himself off. “Come on, Rose, there's a gazorpazorp cluster with our names on it.” 

“He never speaks sense, you get used to it” Rose grinned from ear to ear, wrapping Ianto in a hug. “Goodbye, Ianto. Stay safe.”

Ianto returned the embrace “Goodbye, Rose. You too. I sense you need it more than me.”

The Doctor and Rose turned, heading out of the utterly destroyed barn towards the forest, stopping to wave for a moment before heading into the dense woods. A moment later Ianto heard a wheezing and groaning like he had heard during the Riftstorm. He supposed that was the last he would hear of rifts in time and space, whatever those were, the doctor, or of Rose. 

In truth, he didn't know how to feel about that. Ianto didn't ponder on it long, he had crops to try and harvest, a well to fill and a barn to mend, so many things to do to prevent another death.


	2. Fixed Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a bride who is a bit weird. Weird attracts the doctor, and Ianto needs answers.

**21st August 1295 6:43pm**

Ianto sat in the great hall, it was an impressive structure, a large gaping room of stone. There was a large banquet table being set up, he noted the size of the table meant there would be at least two dozen people joining them at the feast. Servants buzzed and bustled around, everything had to be perfect, it wasn’t everyday a lord was married, and it wasn’t everyday alliances were formed. 

Ianto had moved to Scotland a few decades prior, having to move as people always grew suspicious of the twenty-five year old who had stayed twenty-five for the last fifteen years. Ianto didn’t understand it either, he figured his encounter with a particular rift had done it but couldn’t be sure, nevertheless he couldn’t die. Not from stab wounds, poison, starvation, nothing. Nothing could kill him, not that he had exactly gone and tried to get killed, people just tried it a lot. In fact, Ianto had made a conscious effort to avoid death, it hurt too much to come back gasping for air with empty lungs. Yet, it always seemed to find him, whether it were drunk men possessed with a beastly rage, a soldier with a complex, or someone he had unintentionally pissed off. Death was always just a step away, and it made Ianto pity those who had to live mortal lives, always looking over their shoulder in fear. 

A week prior, Ianto had been sitting in a rustic tavern, when he had met a young man, drinking his sorrows away. Upon five minutes of talking the young man had revealed he was the son of a nobleman, and was to be married. “I don’t want to! It's only so my father can get more land! Why should I suffer an eternity of marriage with a woman I do not and shall never care for?!” The man, who had stated his name as Thomas was distraught, Ianto had seen arranged marriages and political weddings before, but those involved never seemed this distressed. He didn’t know how to console Thomas, instead, he ordered another ale and let him vent. 

Ianto wasn’t a talker, he never had been but he was a listener. He could listen to people talk for hours without growing even slightly bored, hearing about mortal life made him realise how much he valued people. They had their funny little lives, so short, so meaningless in the grand scheme of things, but they still lived, still carried on. They fell in love, got drunk on fermented fruit, had their hearts broken, had children and sex and they never gave up. Humans were so persistent, so unyielding, watching them live their lives made Ianto fall in love with life, even if his own was so different than the norm.

“Why are you so averse to marrying her? Is she that bad?” Ianto asked, his gentle welsh vowels calming the sorrowful scotsman.

“She’s… weird. One day she will be lovely and normal and another she will be angry and strange.” Thomas responded, his brows knit together. 

“What do you mean by ‘Strange’, Thomas? Isn’t that how some people are? Maybe that’s just her normal. I’ve seen people be stranger than just one way one day and another the next.” Ianto questioned again, not completely understanding his concern.

“She tends to be brutish, and she forgets what she has been doing the day before. On Monday we'll go wildflower picking in the field, and come Wednesday, she doesn’t remember and is aggressive when I mention what she’s forgotten.” Thomas’ hands shook lightly, and Ianto moved a hand to his shoulder, remembering how Rose had done it all those years ago.

“Perhaps she just has some mental affliction? It isn’t that uncommon for people to be that way.” Ianto tried to calm Thomas but he was shaking his head. 

“Maybe, but she’s just...off. She isn’t normal, she doesn’t feel human. Have I gone mad? It certainly feels like it.” The scotsman was leaning with his head in his hands, sniffling into them. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke again. “Would you like to come to the wedding? You’ve listened to me prattle, it's the least I could do!”

“I’m not sure that I’d be welcome at a nobleman’s wedding.” The welshman responded. “Too unimportant.”

Thomas arched a brow, seeming unimpressed with the answer he had received. “Are you sure that you’re unimportant? You don’t feel or look it from where I’m standing. I mean, look at your clothes, they're nicer than anyone else’s round here. You a merchant or something? Besides, it’s my damn wedding, I think I can tweak the guest list a bit.”

“I’m something like that.” Ianto pondered on his thoughts for a moment, Thomas was waiting patiently for him to respond. ”I’d love to attend your wedding, Thomas.”

Thomas grinned “It’ll be a bit more enjoyable with you there I suppose. I do find friends in strange places.”

**A Week Later**

Ianto returned his thoughts to the current time, he wore garbs of a gentle red, with a black leather belt at his waist. Jones’ hair was shorter than it had been in his original life, it was hanging down to his ears, instead of his shoulders. It wasn’t curly, more wavy. He had a slight stubble too, just a gentle coating of facial hair to soften the edges of his face. His hand subconsciously stroked his jawline with a thumb and forefinger while he was lost in thought.

It was then that a young Thomas bounded up to him, playful and happy, the complete opposite to his demeanor when Ianto had first met him in that tavern a week ago. Thomas’ garbs were colourful, lime green and sunshine yellow, reflecting his high status. The two had drunk together in that tavern every night for the last week, and with Ianto’s wise advice, Thomas’ worry had melted away and excitement for the wedding had taken its place. 

“Ianto! You’re here!” His showy voice called out, childish joy reflected upon his face. 

“Of course. I couldn’t miss it with how much you’ve been talking about it.” Ianto smiled as Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder. “Nervous?”

“Of course I am, but not as much as I would be without you being my friend over the last week. You’ve helped me see that this is for the best, thank you.” His tone was genuine, Ianto hadn’t realised how much his advice had meant to the other man.

“No problem, I hope the ceremony runs we-” It was then that the bell rang, stating it was time for the wedding ceremony to begin. 

“Duty calls, I suppose.” Thomas grinned and scuttled away to his post at the altar where a priest stood facing away. Ianto proceeded to his seat in the middle of the second row and sat down, brushing any dust off of his colourful crimson garbs. 

The band began to play a traditional song, it sounded horrendous, a mix of strings and bagpipes. It was as if someone were beating a bard to death instead of actually playing a song. 

The bride started to walk down the aisle. She was young and pale, she looked how Thomas had just a week before. He had revealed her name to be Eleanor Walter, daughter of Everard Walter. Everard owned acres of land, in the middle of which sat the fishery and lake, it was that in which Thomas’ father desired a share. She was youthful, her hair, while mostly concealed by a head cloth, was a gentle ginger. Eleanor had a round face and slightly puffy cheeks and was a seemingly strong lady, possessing arms with toned muscles under her long sleeved wedding dress. The dress she wore was a muted blue, with draping fabrics and sleeves, tied with a grey leather belt at the waste.

Ianto noticed that she walked with a strange gait, posture slouched and steps heavy. He assumed it was just something to do with it being her wedding day and brushed it off. Until the priest turned around. 

Ianto would know that face anywhere, sharp features and old, deepset, blue eyes. Hair cut close the scalp and a wrinkled forehead. It was the doctor, again. He lifted a cotton-clad arm, that strange metal device clenched tight in his fingers. It began to whirr as it pointed at Eleanor, tip aflame with a brilliant blue light. The young bride began to frantically feel at her arms and torso as they bulged in a vile way, swelling to be double their size. People began to scream and cry, clamouring to any exit available. Eleanor’s neck and legs began to bulge, thickening drastically. Her head was morphing, the features sinking back and the forehead growing.

Ianto was paralysed in his seat, unable to look away as Eleanor’s skin turned a sickly orange, she was unrecognisable. Strange suckers, like the kind you find on squid, sprouted from her obnoxiously rotund body like a repulsive fungus.

When her transformation had completed, and the Doctor had lowered his wand-like device, he grinned. “Zygons, honestly. You lot have infinite planet choices and yet you choose to come here. Thirteenth century wasteland where it smells disgusting and people are thick. Yet you still don’t fool me.” The Doctor’s face changed to one of a serious nature, his features darkening. “Find somewhere else.”

“Why would I find somewhere else when there is so much here?” It’s voice was thick, as if saturated with mucus. 

“What’s here?” The mature man retorted. “A few pigs and rotting taverns? Sounds charming.”

“Life that doesn’t stand a chance.” The supposed Zygon chortled. “This is my home now, I won’t leave.”

“Okay. Final warning. Leave or I will destroy you.” His face grew darker still, eyes staring the creature down. “You know I will. You’ve killed enough.”

“And you haven’t? No, you could never satisfy your appetite. You’re a killer with hunger unlike anyone else. I shall be just another martyr struck down for my race and you shall add another mark to your unending tally of victims, is that right?” The luminous orange beast taunted the Doctor, it's sickening face in a foul grin, pointed teeth shimmering in the dull light.

“If I have to, I will.” The Doctor spoke in a snarl, hand sinking into his pocket before pulling out a device. It was a small steel cube, with a red button and a shiny antenna. "Final time I'm going to tell you. Leave or die." The creature made a squelching noise that seemed to be its equivalent to a scoff.

As a response, The Doctor sighed, hand pressing the button. A second later the Zygon screamed and exploded into a slimy rain, cadmium sludge flinging in all directions. 

Rose emerged from the shadows, hands on the doctor’s arm. They were conversing quietly, she seemed to be comforting or reassuring him. A few moments passed before the Doctor looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, straight into Ianto’s eyes. “What are you doing here?” He called out. Rose spun around, facing Ianto too, her face morphing into one of shock.

“We met him in the eleventh century, Doctor. How is he here in the thirteenth?” She questioned, looking into the Doctor’s side profile only to find him confused too. 

Ianto stood, brushing the mucus off of his garbs, starting over to the two. “I was hoping you could explain it to me.” The Doctor met him half way, after shoving the silver cube into Rose’s hand. He began hustling around the welshman, scanning him with the blue light, every so often pausing to think before shaking his head and continuing. Rose was sat on a creaky wooden chair a few metres away, occupying herself by fiddling with her dress’ hem. 

The older man didn’t speak openly for another twenty minutes before he exclaimed “IMPOSSIBLE!”, startling the others.

“What is?” Rose questioned.

“He can’t be. No way. How?!” The Doctor stared at Rose’s blank expression with one of disappointment. “He’s a fixed point in time! Living things shouldn’t ever be fixed.” He sighed at her continued confusion. “There are two forms of time, Rose. Fixed and Flux. Flux is changeable, it can go any direction. We tend to mess with the flux points, by saving planets or lives. Fixed, however, is exactly that. Fixed! It has to happen and no one can stop it. It’s usually limited to events, like Pompeii or the Gastrafal explosion of 3921 but somehow, this welshman has become one. He can’t die fully until his timeline is complete!” 

Rose seemed to catch up at this, exclaiming “OH I GET IT, DOCTOR! His timeline extended and until he reaches the end he’s stuck!” The older man nodded enthusiastically. “But wait, he could die at any time, then, right?” 

The Doctor looked solemn for a minute, glancing Ianto up and down before speaking again. “I think his timeline was frazzled by the rift, and when I say frazzled I mean, FAR into the future. I think he’s gonna be knocking about for a long time. I knew I sensed something strange about him, I’m a timelord, I could feel the oddities.”

Rose looked at Ianto with a curious expression. “So he’s an immortal then?”

“For at least a while, yes.” The still priestly clothed man nodded, fingers reaching to stroke his chin.

“Can you fix him?” She countered.

“Nothing I can do. He’s fixed, that means I can’t unfix him. Time seems to have a plan for him, or it just made a mistake, either way, nothing I can do.” The Doctor concluded. 

“I am still here, you know?” The others turned back to Ianto, waiting for him to speak again. “So what you mean is, I can’t die?” The pair before him nodded. Ianto sighed, “What am I going to do in the meantime?” 

Ianto ended up regretting saying that, as the Doctor rambled for the next hour about ‘how even here, in the backend of nowhere, you can still occupy time’ to a very bored Rose and a very confused Ianto. 

After the doctor had concluded his rant about entertainment, he and Rose made to leave, Ianto following them out the ornate oak door of the church, to a peculiar blue box, situated by dense green foliage. “This is our stop.” The Doctor said, leaning against the box. 

“How is this your stop?” Jones inquired, brow raising in disbelief.

“Just watch.” Rose grinned ear to ear, pushing the door inwards before disappearing inside with the Doctor. A minute later the box began to wheeze and groan, a sound Ianto had heard twice the day time and spice tried to eat him. Another minute passed and the box had completely vanished into thin air, and Ianto knew he wouldn’t be seeing the pair again. For a while anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again with another chapter! Sorry its so brief, I've been busy lmao!  
> But here is another meeting between the doctor, rose and ianto! dont worry, Janto plot will be starting soon, ive just got to actually start them first.
> 
> if you want updates on the series or just torchwood/dw based posts/memes then feel free to follow me on my tumblr he-always-cheats, as im really active on there! I also have instagram @moonyswolf or @padfootswolf.au and am active on both!
> 
> tysm for reading this far i hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> (if there are any typos or grammar issues let me know. or just general suggestions for the story, always open for fresh ears)

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn this took awhile to write lol. this is going to be a long haul fic. I've been stuck in a torchwood rut for the past few months so this is my way of putting my hcs and wants from the torchwood story into the world lmfao. 
> 
> Feel free to follow my tumblr he-always-cheats as im always posting torchwood and doctor who on it! 
> 
> Gonna try to do regular updates. Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
